


Tonight We're The Sea And The Salty Breeze

by fuckuharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Louis, CEO Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, but he's his own boss, he'll tell him yourself anyway, it's in malibu, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckuharold/pseuds/fuckuharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How may I make myself useful Mr Styles?”</p><p>“I heard physical activities made you lose lots of sweat and water, great way to eliminate the toxins from what I’ve understood.”</p><p>“Are you propositioning me?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>or AU where Harry is rich and handsome and Louis serves him a smoothie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We're The Sea And The Salty Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent one shot and I got no regrets. Harry looked very rich and very handsome in that [white shirt](http://41.media.tumblr.com/fd29186bed425b98af6ace955e8bc79b/tumblr_nr10t1keC01rwftm7o1_500.jpg)

When Louis woke up this morning, his first reaction was “Damn it’s hot.” but then he realized he was staying in California for a couple of weeks so he figured it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

To his defense however, it was really fucking hot that day and since he was coming from the UK, he wasn’t used to such a pleasant weather. It was cloudy most of the days and the temperature never exceeded twenty-five degrees, saying Louis’ brain was starting to melt was an understatement.

Stepping in the bathroom, the air conditioning doing close to nothing against the heat, Louis started to splash some water on his face before brushing his teeth and trying to do something with his hair. He knew that no products would be strong enough against the hot and muggy atmosphere and after many attempts he gave up, letting his fringe fall across his forehead. His beard was unshaved and his skin slightly tan, if Liam was there he would probably say Louis went for the ‘scruffy look’ today.

Back in his bedroom, Louis felt slightly better, the water cooling him off a bit, but he knew he couldn’t face the real world stark naked. He was about to pick a linen white shirt from his suitcase when his phone rang.

“Good morning Mr Tomlinson.”

“Liam, seriously?”

“Please use my surname, this is a business call.”

“Whatever.” Liam chuckled in response and Louis realized he already missed the boy. The last time they had seen each other was only two weeks ago but since the both of them were used to work together and be in each other shoes almost 24/7, it was always weird to be apart for more than a few hours. Louis decided they both needed some well-deserved vacation though and they parted ways at Heathrow. Liam going to Australia with his girlfriend and Louis taking a plane for America.

“I know you’re on vacation but please please please I need you.”

“Don’t you always?”

“Let’s pretend I didn’t hear this because I have quite a collection of you whining at 3am asking me to take your shift because you were drunk. You know Niall right? The blond and always smiling guy you hired a while back? He was needed in Malibu today but he isn’t used to the heat, poor Irish thing, so he asked me to take over. As you know I’m in Melbourne, while you my boy, are staying right in Los Angeles already.”

“No.”

“That wasn’t an offer Louis, that’s actually me telling you that you need to be at the venue at 5pm to make cocktails and serve champagne at a private party.”

“I’m supposed to be the boss Payno. I’m taking the decisions and ordering you around.”

“We both know you’re doing a poor job though. Thank you, you’re saving us.”

“ _I_ am the boss.”

“I’m hanging out now.”

* * *

When Louis arrived to the beach house, his first reaction was “Damn it’s hot.” but then he realized the place was crowded, hundreds of people moving around and dancing, chatting animatedly about sports and business so he figured it wasn’t that surprising.

When Louis reached the bar, he barely had any time to find his bearings, two girls already coming at him to order a Mojito and a Margarita. After that followed three older women asking for white wine, a single bald man demanding rather loudly and drunkenly for a double Scotch, a group of pre teens doing god knows what here in the first place asking for some orange juice and two business men sitting at the bar to drink a new round of shots.

Louis was a mess after barely an hour, his forehead sweaty and his shirt damp and sticky on his back. He was hot, the temperature getting higher and higher even if the sun was already setting and all Louis wanted to do was drown himself into the ice cube tray.

The four younger guys and girls helping him seemed to be in an even worst state and being the really kind and thoughtful lad he was, Louis told them to take a ten minutes break. The heavy sighs the bartenders gave him in return were enough to let Louis know he took the right decision. Take that Liam Payne. He was an amazing boss.

Not long after, Louis was sweating even more. Now that he had to take care of every single order, he kept running around the bar, grabbing bottles, ice, glasses and straws at an inhuman pace. People kept coming in, asking for a refill or a new cocktail. Some being there for their first drink of the evening and some for their fifth while Louis was trying not to drop anything. The guests were getting drunk as the party went on and it only seemed to be more and more crowded, people not finding a lot of empty room to catch their breath after dancing or talk with some friends more privately.

There were people by the pool, some on the balconies admiring the sky changing colors and some other sat on the leathery couches in the living area. With the bar situated in the center of the main room, Louis had a pretty good view on everyone and that way he could survey most of the guests from his spot.

When his fellow workers came back, Louis heaved a sigh of relief and took a couple of minutes to catch his own breath and chill out. His muscles were tensed and his brain on overdrive. Who would have thought serving drinks could be this tiring?

Since working as a bartender, Louis had lost weight and gained muscles. His biceps and chest where strong while his thighs were massive and curvy. Liam often saying he had the perfect figure to record twink porn. Which was rude okay, Louis was rugged and manly.

Just as Louis was surveying the room, people completely oblivious to his wandering eyes, something caught him out of guard. Or in that case, someone. He tracked back a little, his stare following the mass of people in front of him to find the person who just got his attention. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure yet but this might suddenly be the best day of his life.

And really, Louis would have loved to say his first reaction was “Damn it’s hot.” but his cock beat him and twitched in his pants before he could even form the thought.

Standing by the balcony was Harry Styles, CEO of Kale Industries. He was a healthy and wealthy twenty six year old man known all over the US for his involvement in many campaigns, going from the protection of endangered species and the awareness against global warming to the thirty-three organic stores he had opened over the last four years.

If Louis knew all of this though, it wasn’t because he was a healthy guy himself, far from it. Harry Styles was also really kind, humble and funny but most importantly really _really_ hot. The kind of easy handsomeness no one could resist. Not even Louis, a British guy who didn’t believe in anything but hook ups in the restrooms of the pubs he owned in the London area.

From what Louis could see from his place behind the bar, Harry was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned almost completely (Louis was sure he could see his navel) and black tight jeans clinging to his juicy thighs. He had black sunglasses on and his hair was long and wild, waving around with the cool and salty breeze Malibu beach was giving. Harry’s smile was blinding, his teeth bright white in contrast of his tan skin and both of his dimples were deep.

As always, Harry Styles was stunning and effortlessly so. As always, Louis could do nothing but swoon a little.

* * *

“An exotic smoothie please.” a voice behind Louis asked and he knew he should never make fun of patrons’ orders, it was the number one rule. Even if some people came to a crowded gay bar, filled with sweaty and drunk people, to get laid and asked for a glass of water with some grenadine in it, you had to serve them a glass of water with some grenadine in it. ‘Judgment free’ that was Louis’ motto but right now he just couldn’t help but chuckle.

Who even was asking a smoothie at a beach house party with the sun shining high in the sky and the cool breeze giving the place a semblance of paradise?

“On it.” Louis replied, unable to repress a snort.

When he came back on the right side of the bar, the orange and fruity drink in one hand and a glass mount in the other, Louis realized he didn’t even know who ordered it. Thankfully for him, he saw someone raised a hand on his left and Louis followed the gesture.

When Louis stopped in front of the patron, his gaze went from the guy’s hand to his arm and then, reaching the torso, he was met with familiar tattoos. His cheeks heated up, his hands became sweaty and all he wanted to do was pretend he didn’t stop in front of Harry Styles and basically insulted his choice of drink.

“Hm here’s your order.”

“Thank you Louis.”

“I- Hm how do you know my name?”

“I’m a man of power, I like to know who works for me.”

“Why can’t everyone accept the fact that I am my own and only boss?” Louis muttered to himself. “Fucking unbelievable.”

“You’re serving drinks at the party _I_ am hosting, kind of makes me the big boss, doesn’t it?”

“You’re the one who-“

“That’s what I just said, I’m launching a new blender. Blender you just used to make this amazing smoothie I must add.”

“Why did no one tell me? Oh for fuck’s sake he did it on purpose. Let me tell you what Harry Styles, Payno is a pain in the arse. A sneaky, and frankly mean, pain in the arse.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know who this Payno figure is but I’m sure you have all the reasons to think so.”

“Damn right I do. I cannot believe he didn’t tell me this was your party, off of all the parties we could have attended, it had to be yours and of course he didn’t think it as important to tell me. Me, his boss.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m missing something. Is something about me bothering you?”

In this instant, Louis realized he has said too much. He had the bad habit of always rambling about his issues, always ranting about everything and anything to anyone willing to listen to, or at least pretending to listen. He was a talkative person and he liked to complain, it was in his nature. Did Louis sometimes say too much to the wrong people? Definitely.

Louis was pretty sure he was one sentence away from telling Harry Styles he was finding him attractively handsome and wanted to kiss him all over. Which wasn’t something Louis particularly wanted to reveal, thank you very much.

“You? Bothering me? Not at all. Funny choice of drink maybe but you’re a healthy guy so I suppose it’s not that surprising. Even though, between you and me, staying sober at your own party makes you look like a boring old man.”

“Who told you I was sober?”

“Are you high on sugar and fruits?”

“I may or may not have a flask filled with vodka attached to my belt.”

“I am outraged, how very dare you?”

“I am my own and only boss.”

“Getting cheeky on me, aren’t we? Time to add some vodka to those fruits, the sweets are getting into your head.”

 “Or maybe you could help me get them out of my system?”

“How may I make myself useful Mr Styles?”

“I heard physical activities made you lose lots of sweat and water, great way to eliminate the toxins from what I’ve understood.”

“Are you propositioning me?”

“I am.”

* * *

It was safe to say Louis didn’t know how any of this happened.

A few moments ago he was serving a sugary drink and now he was sprawled on a bed with only his shirt and boxers on. Harry was somewhere above him, mouthing at his limbs and all Louis knew was that everything that happened between the moment Harry took his hand and told him to take a break and this very moment was a complete blur.

Harry was going down on Louis’ legs, mapping them with kisses, sucking marks into the sensitive parts of his thighs and biting at the delectable muscles while Louis’ breath was hot and quick, the attention he was receiving from Harry’s mouth already driving him mad.

Harry’s hands were massive, holding Louis’ down on the mattress by his hips with a grip tight enough to leaving a trace. (Louis could already feel the skin above his hipbones burning.) Every time Louis would lift his head to look at Harry’s work or every time he would arch his back in pleasure, Harry was here to scold him, telling him to stay still if he ever wanted to come. Louis’ body was firmly pinned to the bed, his hands above his head but not restricted by anything, while his legs were wide open to leave enough space for Harry to fit between them.

For what must be the first time in forever, Louis was about to bottom, his mind and body wanted the same thing, please and obey Harry no matter what. He was being submissive, letting someone take a hold on the situation and control what Louis had the right to do or not. Never did Louis felt this turned on in his entire life.

All he wanted was for Harry to keep teasing him, to keep pushing him over the edge until coming untouched, by the simple pressure of his lips on his body. He wanted Harry to fuck him deep and slow after that, wanted him to use his body and wreck it, making him fall apart again and again and again.

When Harry removed his lips from Louis’ calves, the bartender couldn’t repress the whimper escaping his lips. The heat of Harry’s breath disappearing immediately and letting Louis quite upset. As if Louis was already addicted to the feeling, unable to live more than a few seconds without Harry taking care of him.

“Stay quiet love.” Harry whispered in his ear, his voice low and slow, deep and arousing.

His lips attacked Louis’ neck right after, sucking at the earlobe and letting it go with a pop. The cool air of the room rising goosebumps on Louis’ skin when it entered in contact with the wetness Harry left behind him.

The kissing resumed slowly, Harry going down until reaching Louis’ collarbones and leaving more red marks across his body. He slowly lift Louis’ shirt after that, exposing his tattooed and firm torso. The skin was golden and smooth and Harry didn’t waste a minute before attacking it, mapping as well, as if he wanted to remember every single parcel of Louis’ chest.

Every kiss, lick or bite was like a small electric shock to Louis, his heart beating faster every time and his skin burning with desire while bright colors were erupting behind his eyelids. Louis was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, his breath shattered and his fingers twitchy, wanting to take a hold on something, anything.

Louis’ body was already shining with sweat and if he could only just get rid of the rest of his clothes, he was sure to feel must better. His shirt was still on, lift under his armpits just to give enough exposure for Harry to play with his nipples.

Louis’ have always been sensitive, red and hard quickly, demanding nothing but to be pinched and sucked at.

At this point, Louis could no longer control the noise he was making, his moans were filling the quiet room, his occasional whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure always making Harry smile smugly. Like he was proud to be the one making Louis so loud.

“You’re so responsive Louis. Think you can come like that? With my mouth?”

Louis could only nod in reply, his lungs lacking oxygen to be able to form a syllable. He was so close, being pushed to the edge over and over again. His dick was hard and painful under his pants, already leaking precum and wetting the fabric. All he needed was a last bite at his nipples, a final scratch on his ribs, just an ultimate stimulation making him spiraling down. He was _this_ close, feeling the familiar warmness at the pit of his stomach and his balls tensing up.

Harry stopped.

“Please…” Louis begged almost immediately, too turned on and so close that he didn’t even care about being needy anymore. He needed release, his eyes filling up with tears. “Please let me come. Please.”

“Not yet baby.”

Harry stood up from the bed to take off his pants and Louis breath itched. Harry’s body was tall, muscular, tan and tattooed, so beautifully built that Louis couldn’t even begin to imagine how he got so lucky to be in bed with this man.

When Harry came back next to Louis, one knee on the duvet while his other leg was still firmly planted on the floor, it was with a foiled package in hand. He grabbed Louis legs gently and kissed the sole of his feet, humming contently when Louis moaned at the silken sensation.  

Harry then lifted Louis’ legs up until exposing his bum and tugged at the waistband of his pants, letting them fall to his knees. Only Louis’ perky arse was fully bare, his pink hole looking smooth and hot, begging to be eaten and Harry did just that. His tongue pressed against Louis’ rim without entering it, teasing the flesh and letting it shiny and wet. Louis’ screamed at the feeling, his abs clenching from his position on the bed and the pleasure building up inside him.

Harry’s tongue soonly went restless, pressing in and out Louis’ hole at a fast pace. The taste was addictive, the feeling of Louis clenching around his muscle so intense it almost felt surreal for Harry. He was getting closer and closer as well, the thought of making Louis fall apart intensifying his sexual desire and need to come.

Louis felt a first finger pressing passed his rim along with Harry’s tongue and a vague of arousal surprised him, his eyes opening to look at Harry’s dark and lustful ones. When a second and third finger joined the first one, hitting his prostate with every thrust, again and again, Louis came with a cry of pleasure. Hot spurts of cum landing on his tummy and neck, his eyes falling shut in delight and his mouth remaining open, even when sounds were no longer coming out.

Harry’s fingers were still inside of Louis, hitting his now sensitive prostate once more as if he was chasing his own orgasm. When Harry tensed, his fingers stopping in motion, Louis knew he just came from fucking Louis’ hole, untouched, and he felt himself smiling uncontrollably.  

“Going to fuck you now.” Harry said into the empty room and while Louis would have probably whined in any other circumstances, saying he was too tired to even move an inch, Louis found himself getting hard again, his dick twitching where it was resting against his now dirty belly.

With Harry’s help, Louis lowered his legs and turned around, back arched and arse up.

Louis barely had any time to catch his breath or lay down more comfortably when he felt the tip of Harry’s cock at his entrance. Harry eased himself completely in one go, slowly and carefully, knowing Louis would still need some time to adjust. When Louis let out a mumble of agreement, Harry pulled back entirely and slammed back in, his hands gripping Louis’ hips tightly to give him some leverage.

Harry was stretching Louis up a little more with each thrust, going deeper and deeper until Louis felt Harry’s balls slamming against his arse cheeks. Harry’s shoves were rough and quick, making Louis feel used and wrecked after only a few minutes but he couldn’t seem to find something to say against it. His orgasm was building up, his own dick hard where it was pressed between his body and the mattress. All the needed was a bit of a friction, something to ease the pain and the need to come already but he couldn’t even move a toe.

His face was flushed against the pillow, his breath coming in puffs and gasps while his thighs were starting to ache from all the efforts. Louis felt like collapsing at any moment and his arse was burning. It was like Harry was still opening him up every time he was sliding back in, splitting Louis in two until he could barely catch his breath anymore.

When Harry shifted a little and changed the angle, he hit Louis’ prostate dead on. As soon as he heard Louis pants even louder, he kept going, knowing he had found what he was looking for.

With each hard thrust, Louis’ stomach was tightening, his back arching even more and his moans were getting louder and louder. Behind him, Louis could vaguely hear Harry mumbling sweet words, telling him how pretty his sounds were and how amazing he looked like that, repeating how good it felt to be buried in Louis’ tight heat and how close he was. Harry saying he never felt this way with anyone else before.

If Louis’ head wouldn’t have been this focused on his orgasm and a mix of _harryharryharry_ and _wantwantwant_ , he would have probably replied that he was glad Harry ordered him a smoothie. Louis would have also said it felt so good to have Harry’s cock inside him that he didn’t want him to stop slamming his hips against his arse but right now, all Louis could do was let his mouth fall open and shut his eyes tight.

His orgasm took him by surprise, the strength of it making him lose his balance and fall, Harry collapsing on top of him but never missing a beat, still thrusting his hips forward until moaning Louis’ name. Heat spreading into Louis’ hole as Harry’s cum was slowly filling up the condom.

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes, trying to come down from their high and find enough courage to move. From outside the door, Louis could vaguely hear the rumble of the waves and the quiet vibration of the music. The chattering has slowed down and quieted, the party probably coming to an end.

When Louis turned around in the bed, Harry was watching him, a small and soft smile on his face, completely different from the arousal showing on his face a few minutes ago. It was like he was admiring Louis, taking all his features in to remember them and replay them in his mind later. His look was hypnotizing and Louis found himself drowning.

“You’re beautiful Louis.” Harry spoke up, his smile never wavering.

“I guess I could say the same to you.”

Harry beamed in response and buried his face into Louis’ neck. He put a leg over Louis’ hip, shifted closer and moved around for a bit until finding the perfect position. Harry sighed once he was settled and Louis played with his hair. It all looked quite couply, quite ‘we’ve been together for a long time now and this is us enjoying a nice evening into each other’s arms.’

Louis found himself smiling at the thought.

* * *

The next morning when Louis woke up, his first reaction was “Damn it’s hot.” but then he realized Harry was still in his arms, his limbs wrapped around him like a koala and he found it way too much endearing to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to thank you for the impressive support and appreciation, it means a lot to me! thank you x
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://thekingstylinson.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/AyceekComics) if you want xx


End file.
